


【扉斑】红月高悬

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【扉斑】红月高悬

神宽恕不敬之人，并赐予他们永恒梦境。  
如果门外有人经过，必然会大吃一惊，因为未来的二代目火影千手扉间此刻居然没有工作，而是撑着下巴眉头紧皱，不知思考着什么。蘸满墨水的毛笔尖端“啪嗒”掉下来一滴，在文件上晕开一大块，千手扉间却对此仿佛置若罔闻。  
能让千手扉间如此深思的，从来只有两人。一个是他的兄长千手柱间，另一个就是与千手柱间齐名的宇智波斑。千手柱间很有责任感，除了吃饭睡觉就是工作，诸如木叶内部基础设施的建立、加入木叶的各族安置的地点、伤员的医疗、幼儿的教育他都一一过问。千手扉间对他的表现很满意。而宇智波斑••••••  
自木叶建成之后，宇智波斑不知道吃错了什么药，放弃了火影的竞选和宇智波族长的位置，在木叶旁的空地自己盖了房子居住。平时除了接几个任务维持生计，其他的丝毫不过问。就连他暗中默许一些家族抱团对宇智波进行排挤，宇智波斑都没有露面。好像整个木叶都没有值得他牵挂的了。  
这不对劲。  
千手扉间如是想着，在他看来，宇智波斑是个思想危险而且行动能力极高的人，他能长时间没动静只有一种可能，就是他在准备一个大动作。  
于是为了千手柱间的心血，为了木叶的未来，千手扉间决定对宇智波斑进行监视。宇智波斑作为当世最强之人之一，想监视他自然难度不小，虽然他不是感知型忍者，但常年在战场上磨练出来的超强直觉足以让他察觉监视者的存在。所以，这个监视宇智波斑的光荣任务，被千手扉间当人不二的分派给了自己。  
正好他研究了新忍术，可以随心所欲的将指定量的查克拉分配到影分身上。派一个带有足够量查克拉的影分身监视宇智波斑，固定时间再分出另一个影分身，原本的那个就可以解除分身状态，分身的记忆都会回归本体。那个固定时间就设置为十分钟好了，每十分钟传递一次宇智波斑的情报，这样就实现了他随时随地监视宇智波斑的计划，还能工作监视两不误。  
今天的未来二代目火影也在为自己的机智欣慰不已。  
但是刚想着监视宇智波斑的动向，就正好有匹配的忍术和相应的计划••••••今天也是一样的不坦诚呢，未来的二代目火影。  
千手扉间监视宇智波斑的计划有条不紊的进行着，无论是三更半夜还是艳阳高照，酷暑三伏还是寒冬腊月，千手扉间都有一个影分身雷打不动的在宇智波斑家盯梢。  
早上几点起，漱口刷了几下，洗脸用了多少水，毛巾是什么颜色材质。  
早中晚分别吃的什么，吃了几口，用的什么样式的碗筷，坐在桌子的哪个角落，面朝什么方向。  
空闲时间是用来放鹰娱乐还是练习体术忍术。放鹰的话在哪里放的，鹰回来时带了什么猎物。练习体术和忍术，练的哪一套，用了几只苦无几根千本，用团扇了吗？用镰刀了吗？  
就连宇智波斑洗浴如厕，夜间休息他也寸步不离的跟着，包括晚上翻了几次身，说了什么梦话之类的大小事项，都被他事无巨细一一记录。  
事情开始朝着不可控制的方向发展是在一个万里无云的夏日正午。  
宇智波斑仅仅裹了一件黑色的浴袍，连手套都没戴，坐在走廊的阴凉通风处乘凉。千手扉间不明白，为了大热天，宇智波斑还要坚持穿黑色衣服，他不热吗？这样想着，千手扉间拢了拢肩上的毛领子。  
在宇智波斑用了五口吃下两个豆皮寿司，又和了一口红豆汤之后，令千手扉间意想不到的一幕出现了。  
只见宇智波斑转身四处展望，在确定周围空无一人之后，他把手从下摆伸进了自己的衣服里。他紧咬下唇，眉头微皱，但还是从喉咙中泄出低低的呻吟。接着他似乎还嫌不够，又将空闲的那只手伸入领口。也不知他摸索了多久，最后低喘着蜷缩起身子。千手扉间良好的视力令他无法忽视宇智波斑从下摆里抽出的那只手上沾着的乳白色液体。  
总算意识到宇智波斑在做什么的千手扉间炸了，字面意义上的，分身被迫解除炸成一团烟雾。  
这动静没宇智波斑察觉，他立即展开写轮眼看了过来。但千手扉间的分身已经消失了，他也没看到什么。  
正在火影办公室述职的千手扉间本体有些焦躁，分身已经足足半个多小时没有传来消息了。他不免猜测，难道是被发现了，但分身是脆弱的，遭受攻击也就会消失，现在他没有感受到新的消息，说明分身没有消失。千手扉间突然想起宇智波斑那双独一无二的写轮眼，难道他的分身被宇智波斑定住了？万一••••••  
还没等千手扉间往更糟糕的地方想，分身便带着他意料之外的劲爆消息回来了。  
“咕噜。”千手扉间喉结滚动。  
“扉间，你好像流鼻血了，你没事吧。”浏览完文件的柱间刚想抬头和扉间说点什么，就看见扉间好像受了什么巨大的打击一样，双眼无神呆愣的看着前方，鼻子下方挂着两道殷红的痕迹。  
回过神来的扉间僵硬的抹掉鼻血，也没管文件，没头没脑的问了柱间一句：“大哥，如果有人当着你的面自慰，说了什么？”然后同手同脚走出了办公室。  
千手柱间：“？”  
虽然第二天扉间还是照常来上班，并且补上了昨天的工作。但柱间还是发现有些扉间不对劲，比如会突然走神，没规则的吞咽口水，甚至还会莫名其妙的脸红。千手柱间活了三十多年，第一次知道原来自己弟弟也是会脸红的！不过鼻血都是没有再流过，不然柱间肯定要按着扉间好好检查一番。  
问扉间本人问不出个结果，请教了几个属实的忍者后，一向以智力著称的奈良族长一语道破天机：“令弟该不会是思春了吧。”  
柱间仔细想了想，虽然扉间这些年从来没有对那个女性表现出兴趣，但以他的年纪，会有这方面的心思很正常。擅自确定了扉间魂不守舍原因的柱间很是欣慰。虽然不管是过程还是结果，柱间的推论都漏洞百出，但误打误撞之下，他的大方向还是对的。  
抱着为弟弟的终身幸福着想的中心思想，柱间擅自溜进扉间的实验室。但凡扉间有什么，又不想让柱间知道的时候，他就会把东西藏在实验室里，然后加上封印。  
兜兜转转，柱间只在实验室里找到了一些实验数据和实验资料。柱间看着那些堆积如山的文件，心里犯难了，难道扉间把线索隐藏在了实验文件里？那他要翻到什么时候！但为了扉间的终身幸福，柱间还是硬着头皮开始翻看文件，没翻几本，柱间就发现了一些奇怪的记录，虽然也是按照实验记录的方法和顺序来写的，但柱间的只觉告诉他这绝不是什么实验记录，而是对某个人的观察记录。  
耐心翻了几页，柱间从高频率出现的“豆皮寿司”“鹰”“团扇”等字样，确定了这个被他弟弟观察的人正是他的挚友——宇智波斑。  
有那么一瞬间，柱间觉得这很合理，扉间对斑的防备他是看在眼里的，但一边是唯一的弟弟，一边是情同手足的挚友，柱间夹在中间，很难做人。还好之后斑主动离开了木叶，放弃了所有的权利，柱间的日子才好过了一点。  
但是联系扉间出现问题的第一天突然对自己说的那些话••••••  
“不至于吧，扉间对斑居然是这种感情？”  
从扉间的记录来看，斑对此事应该是毫不知情的，看来，他要找斑好好聊一聊了。  
自从那天，斑在扉间眼里就变得奇怪起来。  
原本很正常的行为，换衣服和洗浴就不说了，连吃完寿司之后舔手指上的油脂都能看得扉间燥热难耐。  
斑仍旧对扉间的监视无知无觉，一如既然按部就班的过着他自己的生活。  
柱间的来访令斑和扉间都很意外，毕竟自从斑般离木叶之后，就再也没有见过柱间。要不是柱间拧着礼物不请自来，扉间都快忘了柱间和斑之间惊天动地的“友谊”了。看斑的神色，他的想法大概和扉间差不多。  
扉间没能听到柱间和斑聊了什么，柱间一来斑就带着他进了屋子里，然后施加了结界，阻止了扉间探听的想法。  
也许是长久的不见令斑和柱间充满的话题。他们谈了很久，从正午一直谈到晚上。傍晚，斑站在夕阳中目送柱间离开，然后笔直看向扉间的藏身之所。  
“被出卖了。”扉间暗道不好，但在他想出对策之前，斑却对他招了招手。  
扉间按照斑的意思走了过去，毕竟除了按照斑的意思做，他也没有别的选择可选。  
“你会离开吗？”斑仰着头，没头没尾的问了一句。  
“不会。”扉间几乎不假思索的回答。斑话语里的意思再明确不过了。  
“那好。”斑一拳打在扉间脸上，“叫本体过来。”  
是夜，扉间拥着斑坐在斑固定的位置乘凉。  
扉间觉得有些不真实，忽然之间他就明白了对斑的心意，忽然之间柱间就给他打了助攻，忽然之间斑就接受他了。低头看着斑的双眼，扉间踌躇半天才问：“你真的……”  
斑在他怀里转了个身，笑着对他说：“只要你留下，就都是真的。”  
夜风吹来，吹得扉间鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，扉间紧了紧环住斑的手臂。  
夜空中，一轮红月高悬。


End file.
